goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Excalibur
Uses in Other Games I hardly think this is necessary. When making this game, Camelot borrowed a lot of things that existed in mythology. Excalibur is one of these things, so of course it would be in other games. But, eh, I don't have too much of a problem with it. Just don't think it's needed. Kyarorain 14:51, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. You know, it's pretty much because Excalibur is all sorts of mythical that it has been featured in many games by many companies, so perhaps this section's content can just be merged into the Cultural section. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:52, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's been merged now. —'Hinoa' talk.un 17:23, 23 March 2007 (UTC) About forging the Excalibur I've noticed User:Super Isaac's note about a quick way to forge the Excalibur. I've never heard of that method before, but given the nature of Golden Sun's RNG (ie. not very random at all), I don't doubt that it's possible. Can we get some kind of conformation on that? —'Hinoa' talk.un 17:23, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Manipulating forging Excalibur/any other item I'm playing the game on an emulator. Before forging, I save in front of Sunshine's house. I've noticed that entering and exiting the house affects which item he will create. If I get something I don't want, I load my last save and enter/exit an additional time before giving him my forgeable item. I had to run in and out around 20 times before he finally gave me an Excalibur. I'm not sure how this would apply to people playing on a GBA because I don't know how resetting or turning off the system affect RNG, but it shows that manipulating the RNG for forging is possible. :Well you see, any game that has an RNG that responds only to relatively big events like entering and exit locations can be manipulated like so with emulators and their save-states; that's one of the core things emulation and save-states in general are known for. I use save-states all the time to attempt to get rare item drops by having the party Djinn-kill enemies in different orders each time. ;) I dunno whether the weapon forge RNG can be manipulated in any meaningful way on the GBA cartridge, though; I don't even know what the difference between "hard reset" and "soft reset" is. ^_^; Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The method you described only works with save states. On the GBA, neither a hard or soft reset will reset the RNG to the same exact state. You could also state save in the house and exit and reenter to manipulate the RNG, as will selecting "save" from the in game menu. The same RNG controls which monsters will appear and what comes out of the Lemurian Spring. However, while there is no way to manipulate TLA's RNG without an emulator, one can manipulate GS's RNG by simply turning off the GBA to reset it. On the note of forge manipulation I can confirm that the forge manipulation is indeed possible, and the specific method for Excalibur can be reproduced with relatively high success. It's also worth noting that once you leave Sunshine's house on any forge attempt, your item is decided immediately, but the time spent in the house initially does affect the outcome. The RNG which deals with forge results, as well as the lucky wheel spins, is different than the counter used in rare item drops form monster encounters, and is likely based upon time. This is easily verified using save states and some simple experimentation. The known method for forcing an Excalibur is as follows, according to Link Kirby of gameFAQs: "First of all, make sure that the Orihalcon is the first item in your first '' ''person's (the one farthest on the left in battles) inventory. To achieve this, go to the Items screen and while the cursor is on that person, hold L and press A four times. That should bring the Orihalcon to the top. If it doesn't, then give anything in front of it to someone else. Now save your game while standing directly in front of Sunshine in bed. This way, once you load the file, all you have to do is press A as fast as you can to talk to him, give him the Orihalcon, and confirm. You must always do this in exactly the same time every time, as the amount of time you spend in Sunshine's house seems to alter the second RNG. Did that make sense? Try timing yourself and see if it works so far. Now hard reset. Press A rapidly until it brings up the screen where it flashes "PRESS START". Now when it starts flashing, "PRESS START" will be bright white for about 1.5 seconds, then it fades out and comes back again brightly. Wait for it to flash three times, then on the fourth flash press Start right before it fades out again. After pressing Start, press A as fast as you can. It will load up the file(if it is the first one) and give Sunshine the Orihalcon. Proceed to the Sanctum and back. You are now the owner of one Excalibur!!!" He doesn't mention that your text scroll speed should be on fast, though it should be. I was able to produce an Excal 7/10 attempts with that method, the variance likely to be human error in mashing the A button at slightly different paces. Feel free to try it for yourself, and if you're using an emulator, be sure you're properly utilizing save and hard reset functions and not abusing save states. Sfxsigma 11:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC)